Russian Roulette
by Kamirashi
Summary: Lithuania figures out how the cruel and evil Russia really feels.


Lithuania sat on his bed wearly. He finally finished cleaning Russia's whole mansion. It was shining and made the mansion look less older then it actually is. He tore off his cleaning gloves with his mouth and placed them in a bottom drawer.  
When Lithuania finally began to feel relaxed his door was opened widely. He stared at the doorway and saw Russia standing there with a grin on his face and his eyes closed.  
"O-oh, H-Hello R-Russia." Lithuania studdered in fear. Lately he hasn't been beaten by the huge country but he was assured that he would began at anytime.  
"Hello Lithuania," Russia said. There was a long pause and he then said. "Let's play a little game."  
Lithuania blinked a couple of times. He was guessing it was the same game that Russia always wanted to play, Russian Roulette. For some reason he was really into that game and always would ask only Lithuania to play it with him. Lithuania didn't mind playing Russian Roulette with him because he figured out that Russia always took the bullets out of the gun while playing. He figured this out on the first day when he was shivereing with fear as Russia left him with the gun unattended.  
"Yes sir." Lithuania replied as if it was more of a command.  
Russia's smile widened. he opened his eyes showing his purple cold eyes. "You know what I want."  
Lithuania nodded at him and walked towards him deciding to obey. Russia shut the door and withdrew the gun from his heavy coat. He looked up at Lithuania and glared at him. His eyes were forcing him to turn around so he made it look like he was putting the single bullet in.  
Lithuania turned around and closed his eyes. He could hear the noises of the gun clicking as Russia tested it out. He noticed that he was taking a much longer time then usual pretending to load the bullet. He heard the gun snap shut as he said. "Ok you can turn around now."  
Lituania spun around facing Russia. Russia's face was still smiling but something was different. His soft purple eyes looked sad. He was to afraid to ask what was wrong so he didn't say a word. Russia pointed the gun to Lithuania's head. Lithuania held his breath. He didn't know why, he knew it was unloaded. The gun clicked. Lithuania expected to blood to be splattered everywhere and to be laying on the ground dead. He was alive and breathing though.  
"Your turn." Russia said handing the gun to the small and weak country.  
Lithuania placed the gun to his head and hesitated to pull the trigger. Russia noticed this mistake and asked. "Why do you hesitate to kill someone who makes you suffer?"  
Lithuania was shocked at the question. He didn't answer for awhile until Russia's glare forced him to utter small talk. "Killing's a horrible thing."  
Russia stared into his soul and nodded. "I guess thats your opinion." He then grabbed the gun from him when Lithuania finally decided to pull the trigger and placed it to Lithuania's head shooting at him.  
The game continued and as Lithuania was being shot by Russia on the fifth round he noticed a forlorn glint in his eyes. Lithuania couldn't understand his small sad looks. He loved killing and making people suffer.  
Lithuania pushed the gun to his temple. As he pulled the trigger Russia said quickly in the middle of it. "Now you know what it's like to lose someone important to you."  
Lithuania didn't understand him until it was to late and he pulled the trigger. The gun released a bullet that pierced through Russia's head. His crimson blood showered Lithuania. Russia fell to the ground dead as Lithuania screamed out in fear and pain.  
He then figured out, it was all a plan of Russia's. He gained his trust in the game and then alllowed Lithuania to kill him. Lithuania bent down next to Russia and turned the suicidal countries head towards him. His still wide eye face was still smiling but the saddened look still showed on his face.  
"Mother Russia! Mother Russia!" Lithuania cried.  
But he didn't move, He layed there frozen like a log.


End file.
